


Fly Me to the Moon

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7: Special Skills and Strengths, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Itty bitty bit of angst?, Shidge Week, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week Day 7: Special Skills and Strengths, Shidge Week: Special Skills and Strengths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: In other words... I love you.

In which, Shiro learns a few things about Pidge, and Pidge learns a few things about Shiro.
The fluffy prequel to 'Broken'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, a huge thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, or left Kudos on my stories this week! It was a blast writing all of these, and I'm so glad that they were enjoyed!
> 
> But, alas, it is time for Shidge Week to come to a close.
> 
> So, without further adieu, here is my final piece for Shidge Week.
> 
> Hopefully it will make up for all the pain I inflicted in 'Broken'. Which I am still sorry about.

Shiro decided to get an early start on the nightly hunt for the night-owl known as Pidge. 

He had been doing these hunts since before they had started dating, finding whatever corner they had wedged into to work. Or, better yet, finding them in their lab or Green’s hanger, working on some new project or modification or going over data. If they were awake, he’d tell them to go to bed. If they were asleep, he’d carefully carry them to their room and tuck them in.

Not much had changed about this routine with the addition of their relationship, with the exceptions of good night kisses and the occasional night of snuggling together.

But tonight, Pidge was not in any of their usual hidey-holes, nor in their room. And that worried Shiro. Pidge had been quiet and distant most of the day. He could tell something was bothering them, but he couldn’t figure out what, nor would they tell him.

But he was really starting to get concerned that he couldn’t find Pidge anywhere in the Castle.

He was just starting to consider calling the other Castle inhabitants together to help him search when he paused, hearing something from down the hall in the observatory room.

It sounded like…

He took a few steps down the hall, listening intently.

It sounded like Pidge’s voice…

But they weren’t speaking.

They were singing.

This surprised Shiro and he moved closer to the open door, listening. He smiled as he listened, having never heard Pidge sing before, but loving every second of it.

“ _Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._ ”

Shiro felt his eyes drift shut as the words flowed over him.

He recognized that song. He knew all of the words, the melody. Had hummed it to himself as he sat alone for hours on end in the dark cells of the Galra prison, waiting for the next time to be taken to the arena or to the Druids.

But the last time he had heard it sung, it was in a masculine voice. But it was another Holt who sang it. Matt. And before Matt…

Shiro opened his eyes and took another cautious step, peeking into the room, watching as Pidge sat, staring at all of the holographic planets and stars.

“ _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._ ” Pidge sang, tilting their head from side to side. “ _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

Pidge fell silent, though Shiro knew there was more to the song. And he knew that it was a much more up-beat song compared to how Pidge was singing it, slow and sad.

He took a deep breath, then said,

“I didn’t know you liked to sing.”

Pidge jumped and turned with wide eyes, relaxing at seeing Shiro.

“Hey,” They said as Shiro came to sit beside them. “Yeah, I kind of like to sing.”

“Your voice is beautiful.” Shiro said. “Did you ever take voice lessons?”

Pidge scoffed some, blushing a bit.

“No. Most of my ‘instruction’ came from the church kids’ choir when I was little. Mom says a lot of my talent is natural, and I get it from her, and she apparently won all these awards when she was younger for singing.” Pidge said. “She sang all the time when Matt and I were little. We’d sing along, too, most of the time. Lullabies, silly little songs to teach us how to tie our shoes, in the car with the radio. And…”

Pidge’s voice trailed off.

“And?” Shiro prompted.

“And ‘Fly Me to the Moon’.” Pidge whispered. “It was her favorite. Dad’s favorite. They used to play it in the kitchen while they cleaned up after dinner, and almost always started dancing. They danced to it at their wedding, you know. Because apparently when Mom found out Dad was studying to go into space, she teased him a bit by singing the first two lines. And then Dad tried to woo her by standing outside her dorm and serenading her with Frank Sinatra. Except, Dad can’t sing to save his life, so he got quite a few things thrown at him from the other residents, but he still got his first date with Mom.”

“I remember your dad singing the song a little.” Shiro said, staring ahead at the Milky Way Galaxy that was spread out before them holographically, eyes fixed on Kerberos. “But he hummed it more on our way to Kerberos, or he played it on his music player in his lab area. It was when… It was when we were taken prisoners by the Galra that he actually sang.”

“I am so sorry you had to endure that.” Pidge said with a faint smile. “But I’m also surprised the Galra didn’t release you all when he started singing.”

“Matt suggested a few times that he sing louder for that reason,” Shiro said, smiling some. “Sad to say it didn’t work.”

“You would think, given the size of their ears, they’d have really sensitive hearing and would be pretty tortured at hearing my dad try to sing.” Pidge said, smile growing some, but not quite reaching their eyes, that were filling with tears.

“I get the feeling they feared Zarkon and his Druids’ version of torture a little more.” Shiro said.

Pidge nodded, rubbing at their eye underneath their glasses.

They were quiet for a moment, then Shiro said,

“I’m sorry you’re homesick.”

“How do you know I’m homesick?” Pidge asked, looking up at him.

“Everyone comes in here when they’re homesick.” Shiro said. “Did anything bring it on, or was it just sudden?”

Pidge sighed, drawing their knees to their chest.

“I… Well, you know how we figured out how to calculate the day and time back on Earth?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, today is my parents’ anniversary. And I always feel so bad and guilty on this day, because my mom’s all alone back on Earth. I don’t know if you remember, but, Dad contacted Mom and me while you three were headed to Kerberos, to wish Mom a happy anniversary. It was the last time we spoke to Dad and Matt before the Garrison declared you all dead. And the hardest part about becoming Pidge to infiltrate the Garrison was knowing that Mom would be alone on her wedding anniversary—a year from the last time she had last spoken to her husband and son—and then a year from the day the Garrison lied to our faces. And now I’ve been gone for years now, and I’m still nowhere closer to finding Dad and or Matt, and Mom probably thinks I’m dead by now, too, so… So it’s hard. I miss her. I miss my whole family. I know she feels the same, and I can’t do anything for her or to help her and…”

Pidge closed their eyes, swallowing as tears rolled down their cheeks.

Shiro wrapped an arm around them, pulling them close, kissing the top of their head as they cried.

“We’ll find them, Katie. I promise.” Shiro whispered.

Once Pidge had gotten out most of their tears, they remained slumped against him, his hand in their hair.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, then Shiro started tapping his boots against the floor rhythmically, knowing that it was no true substitution for drums, but it was as close as he could get in the moment.

“ _Fly me to the moon._ ” He sang softly. “ _Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._ ”

Pidge looked up at him, brows furrowed. He smiled down at them, saying,

“I promise you, Katie, one day your parents are going to dance to this song again, and we’re all going to hear your dad butcher it as he tries to sing along. But tonight… Tonight, we’re going to celebrate your parents, and their love for each other, even if they aren’t here with us, even if they’re not together at this moment. We’re going to find something to celebrate.”

He stood up and turned, holding out his hand for Pidge.

“ _In other words_ ,” He sang. “ _Hold my hand_.”

Pidge smiled and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull them to their feet and twirl them.

“ _In other words_ ,” Pidge sang. “ _Baby kiss me…_.”

Shiro obliged, leaning down to press a kiss to their cheek before he started to dance with them, and Pidge giggled when he dipped them.

“I didn’t realize that ballroom dancing was part of the Galaxy Garrison Curriculum.” Pidge said as they danced around the observatory, Pidge following Shiro’s lead, his hand on their hip while his other hand clasped theirs.

“It’s not.” Shiro said. “My aunt teaches ballroom dancing. Whenever we’d visit her over the summer, she brought me along whenever there was an unequal amount of students.”

“Brought, huh?” Pidge asked, smirking some and arching an eyebrow knowingly.

“Okay, for a year or so it was more like ‘dragged’, but it grew on me after a while.” Shiro admitted. “Has definitely come in handy over the years.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize the Galra keep losing to us because they are so dazzled by your dancing skills.” Pidge teased.

Shiro snorted with laughter.

“No, but it’s currently proving to be useful.” He said.

“How so?” Pidge asked as he twirled them under his arm before bringing them to his chest, smiling down at them.

“It’s gotten you to smile, hasn’t it?”

Pidge’s cheeks turned red, but their smile grew even more and they laughed.

“Yeah,” They said with a nod. “Yeah, it has. Thank you, Takashi.”

“Anytime.” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss them on the head again.

“ _Fly me to the moon._ ” Pidge started to sing. “ _Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars._

Shiro grinned and started to sing along with Pidge as they continued to dance.

“ _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._

“ _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

“ _Fill my heart with song. And let me sing forever more._

“ _You are all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, in other words… in other words…_

They paused, staring at each other, both a little out of breath from singing and dancing.

Then, Shiro leaned down, Pidge rising up on their toes some to meet him half-way, their hand reaching up to cup his cheek as his hand went into their hair…

And their lips met.

They weren’t sure how long the kiss lasted, just knew that it ended too soon.

“ _I love… you._ ” They sang together, their voices barely whispers now.

Pidge buried their face into Shiro’s chest as he swayed with them in his arms.

“I love you, Katie.” Shiro whispered into their hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Takashi.” Pidge mumbled into his shirt, snuggling in. “I love you, too.”

They gasped when suddenly Shiro reached down, catching them behind the knees to scoop them up against him.

“I think tonight should be a cuddle night.” He said, peppering their neck and cheek with kisses. “What do you think?”

“I think, why are we still standing here when we can be in one of two fabulous cozy beds?” Pidge said with a huge grin.

He gave them one last kiss on the forehead before they left the observatory room, both humming as they went down the hall.

_Fly me to the moon…_

 

_Fin_


End file.
